Lum
is the daughter of the Oni invader. She also is the one of the main characters from Urusei Yatsura. History The owner of a very sexy body, she misunderstood Ataru Moroboshi's proposal and has forced her way into his life as his "loving wife". Lum met Ataru when he was randomly selected by a computer to face her in a game of tag with the fate of the earth on the line. Ataru had been promised marriage by Shinobu if he could win, so upon catching Lum he declared "Now I can get married!" Lum mistook this as a proposal to herself and accepted it. On her planet engagements are sacred, she is completely determined to be married to Ataru for the rest of her life, falls completely in love with him, and refers to him as " ". She violently shocks him whenever he looks at or flirts with another girl (or if he insults her or does something to make her unhappy), but almost always forgives him in the end. Personality''' Lum is a very sweet, innocent, faithful, and good-natured girl but she can also get a very hot temper, usually due to Ataru and his incessant addiction of flirting. Appearance Her ears are slightly pointy and she has long green hair. She has two tiny horns on her temples. Outfit Tiger-striped bikini She wears a tiger-striped bikini (based on the tiger-striped loinclothes of mythical oni, which were made out of man's bad karma) and underneath the bikini she has very good looking breasts. School uniform When she began attending school, she wore a sailor suit and tried to act like a typical earth girl. Powers and Abilities *'''Flight - Lum can fly to various heights into the sky according to her own free will. *'Electric Shock' - Lum can generate massive electrical discharges. *'Creates Various Devices' - Lum usually creates various devices that almost always lead to turmoil, if not often, chaos. Relationships *'Moroboshi Ataru' - In the beginning of the story, Lum is constantly hugging and kissing Ataru (whether or not he wants it), but by the end she has calmed down considerably and simply holds onto his arm whenever they are walking somewhere. She is usually together with Ataru and does almost everything with him, be it eating lunch, going to and from school, or going to a festival. Because of this, she has come to consider and treat his room as her home, though Ataru insists she sleep in the closet. Takahashi's reason for this is that two high school students shouldn't be sleeping together. They also share a kiss in the last episode of the series "All-Star Banquet! We Are Immortal!" *'Miyake Shinobu' *'Mendou Shuutarou' *'Benten' *'Oyuki' *'Ran ' Speech Lum refers to herself in the first person as " " and is famous for usually ending her sentences with " ". When used by itself, "datcha" means "Yes". A similar speech pattern appears in Takahashi's debut work Katte na Yatsura, where the dappyamen add " " at the end of all of their sentences. Appellations Quotes *''"Sorry to keep you waiting! I'm Lum."'' *''"Darling!"'' *''"Darling, you idiot!"'' *''"One, two, three! DIVINE RETRIBUTION!!!"'' *''"We're going to make a baby on Saturday night!"'' *''"Darling! Shinobu can go to hell!"'' *''"Darling, you IDIOT! Do ya wanna really forget about me!?"'' *''"Oooh! I will never marry such a tacky man! Tacky tacky tacky!!"'' *''"Umeboshi? GIVE ME UMEBOSHI!"'' *''"Teacher, husbands and wives should always be together, whether it's raining or windy, in the house, or even at school!"'' *''"Thank you, Ran. I will think hard about this..."'' *''"Even if it takes a "lifetime", I'll make ya say it!"'' Trivia #Lum's name comes from a bikini model called Agnes Lum. #Lum is often believed to be the protagonist of the series due to her popularity. However, Takahashi Rumiko has stated on many occasions that she had always meant for Moroboshi Ataru to be the protagonist. #When Lum's horns are removed, her electric and flying abilities disappear and she becomes a regular girl. #Lum drinks tobasco as if it were juice and the food she cooks is violently spicy. Eating umeboshi causes her to get drunk and she dislikes garlic. References *Tomobiki-cho, The Urusei Yatsura Website. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Aliens Category:Oni Category:Lum's family Category:Tomobiki High School Category:Class 2-4